Sounds Like Fate, Doesn't It?
by animefan021513
Summary: What if...after the first day Winn met Kara fate had stepped in a little bit? What if they were meant to be together from the first moment Kara bumped into him coming out of the elevator? Read and find out! :) (First supergirl fanfic...please review)
1. chapter 1

Today hadn't started off well, at all. First I spill my breakfast on my favorite pants and had to change, then when I DID make it to work I immediately had to go help in the break room because the coffee maker wasn't working, after that I had to fix the ink cartridge for the copier, I also had to take a virus off of one of my co-workers' computer, but what really topped it off was when the new guy on the floor just above ours, thought his computer was broken and busted because it wouldn't turn on. It. Was. Unplugged.

Needless to say, I'm a little irritated at this point. I leave the elevator with files in my hand and reports from yesterday to finish today and as I'm walking I hear another elevator sound and I don't pay attention to it, because it was always the same people who came out of it, when suddenly someone hit my arm, and it hurt. "OW!" _'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING...me...'_ I look at the culprit of my pained arm and I'm met with an apologetic smile and beautiful eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean...oops, sorry..." Before I can register anything she's walking away.

 _'Move Winn!'_ I chase after her a bit trying to get her attention. "umm, hey...hey, that's okay. I'm, my name's Winn Schott. Jr. and who...you are?" _'Real smooth Winn.'_

"I'm Kara Danvers."

She shakes my hand and it's almost like a death grip. "Oh, wow. That's uh...quite a firm shake you got going on there." I shake my hand and I can feel where she popped my knuckles.

"Oh, yeah...well I workout."

"Yeah." _'You'd have to in order to have a hand shake like that.'_

"I mean um...I read in this article somewhere that when you're going in for a big interview that you should start off with a...firm shake."

 _'Interview?'_ "Um...interview? what job?" _'I didn't think we had any other positions open.'_

"Assistant to Cat Grant."

My eyes go wide and for a moment I can physically feel the confused expression appear on my face. "Oh. Does her current assistant know she's..." Before I can finish, a woman walks past us crying and realization suddenly hits. "She knows."

"Okay. NEXT!" I hear Ms. Grant calling.

"Oh...is that you?" I whisper to her.

"Where's my 10:15?"

"I guess that's me. Any advice?"

"Nah. Just be yourself." I try to smile at her but suddenly she looks more nervous at what I said.

"Right, Myself? okay..."

I watch her walk away and I feel a tap on my shoulder and look to find the new guy who needed 'help' with his computer. "Hey, Winn who was that?"

"Oh, um that's Kara Danvers. She's apparently going to be Ms. Grant's new assistant."

"Yikes." He laughs. "Poor girl." He walks away towards the elevators, still laughing.

 _'Judging from the handshake earlier, I'd say it's poor Ms. Grant. This should be interesting.'_

I look at Ms. Grant's office after I made it to my desk...after I was able to move from my dazed spot, and as I look into Ms. Grant's office I see something I've never seen before. She is wearing a shocked expression and seems somewhat amused. _'No one has ever been able to do that!'_

I watch her walk to her new desk and she lets out a breath I'm sure she didn't know she was holding and she looked up with wide and suddenly happy eyes. "Hi! You're Winn, right? I met you outside the elevators. Wow, that's awesome. The first friendly face I see."

She smiled at me. _'Speak Winn!'_ "Um...yeah...hi, yeah I'm Winn. You uh, you think I'm friendly?"

"Well, yeah. I accidentally bumped into you and you tried to help calm my nerves it worked and even if you weren't trying, it worked. Now, unfortunately I have to do all of...this...for Ms. Grant, but after...since you've been nice to me already...um, first before I ask...how about we become friends?"

"I-I'd like that!" _'My heart is pounding...yeah she has beautiful eyes and her laugh is amazing...but why...wait she had a second question...'_ "What was the other question?"

"Oh, right! Would you like to go get something to eat? I don't like eating alone and my sister is busy at work...also We're friends now so..."

 _'Did she just ask me out on a...friend date? No, don't kid yourself. She made a new friend...which is you, and probably wants to chat.'_ "Yeah, sounds great. I know of a great pizza place near my apartment. If...if thats okay with you, of course."

"Wait is it the pizza place with the funny pizza man as a decoration on one of the walls? It has a crooked eye."

"Yeah! You know it?"

"Of course! They have the best..."

"Kira, I see you talking...not working, why?"

"Sorry Ms. Grant." She looks up at me and gives me what I'm guessing is a 'We'll talk about this later' nod.

Once Later came around we both left work at the same time. I stayed late because Ms. Grant wanted to keep her after and talk for a while. "So..." I start as we leave the building. "...How was your first day working under the Queen of all Media?"

She smiled at me and nodded her head as we walked towards the restaurant. "Yeah, I think I'll be good here. It may take a while to get used to, but I think it'll be great. Plus, I already made a friend." She gave me a light tap with her elbow. "What was your first day like Winn?"

I laugh as the memory jumps to the surface. "It was awful. I was placed in Ms. Grant's group of people and they were _already_ having problems. Computers were out of date, copiers weren't printing correctly, and I had to help install all of those TV's in Ms. Grant's room. However, it got better once everything got fixed and Ms. Grant thanked me. She got my name wrong, but she thanked me."

"Wow, I guess that makes you pretty special huh?"

 _'Special?'_ "No, I don't think so. Not compared to the fact you made her give a shocked look AND you started the day of your interview! That's amazing." I looked to the sky as we continued down the sidewalk.

"Hey, we're here! What kind of pizza do you like, Winn? I like just about all of them."

"Hmm...pepperoni okay?" _'Please say yes.'_

"Yes...at first."

"At first?" My eyes went wide. "You do know how big the pizzas are right?" _'Shut the hell up Winn...she's going to think you're calling her fat!'_ "I'm sorry...that was..."

"No, you're right, but I've been able to eat about two or three of these by myself, sometimes my sister would help me, but yeah." We walk in and we hear the bells and I look at the chef and he seems happy to see Kara.

"Hey, let me guess, Pepperoni for you Miss Danvers?" The chef asked.

"It's Kara and yes."

We were immediately seated in a booth next to the window, and I cant help the look of surprise scepticism on my face. "Are you secretly rich or something?" I ask and she shakes her head and looks around.

"I just really like this place."

After that we enjoyed our dinner and stuffed our faces. Once we left my thoughts were going off a mile a minute as I walked her to her house. During the meal she said her place wasn't far either. _'How can she eat that much and not gain weight? Is she a champion eater? How often does she come here? What made her want to work at Catco?'_

"Winn?"

"Hmm?" I ask as I'm still thinking.

"We're here."

I look up and it's my apartment complex. "Um...I thought I was walking you home, not the other way around."

"Oh, well...I live here. I moved into this apartment not too long ago."

"Y-you what?" I could feel my brain short-circuit.

She told me about which floor she's on and the room number and my jaw dropped the more she talked. "I-is something wrong, Winn?"

"You're my down the hall neighbor."

"Your what?"

"You live down the hall from me...C'mon I'll show you." We took the elevator up to our floor and once we got to the hallway I pointed to the first door on the right. "This is where I live. I had no idea we were neighbors."

"Neither did I. Huh..."

"What is it?" I ask as I can feel my heart pound again.

"Oh, nothing. Seems like fate to me. I mean, I got to the most important interview of my life so far, and I run into you...your desk is across from mine, we both like that pizza place, you told me you like potstickers like I do, and we're neighbors. Sounds like fate, doesn't it?"

I almost falter at the word fate, and I visibly catch the wall when she smiles as she says it a second time. "Yeah, sounds like it. Do you really um...believe in that stuff? Fate I mean."

"I do." She looks down the hall and back at me. "Well, I should be going to bed soon. I'll see you tomorrow. goodnight Winn. I enjoyed tonight thank you."

"Yeah...me too...good night." _'Smooth yet again.'_ I watch her walk into her own apartment and I walk into my own. I undress completely except for my boxers and I flop onto my bed, hugging my pillow. "Fate huh? Does that mean she's the one?"


	2. chapter 2

_'Maybe today I'll tell her...'_ I ask myself as I watch her go into Ms. Grant's office to discuss the girl who caught a plane.

It still never fails though...every time I see her like I see her now, walking by...my heart pounds and I nearly can't breathe I figured out a few months after knowing Kara, that I am definitely in love with her, especially when she declared me her best friend and how ridiculously happy it made me to be a little better than just a normal friend.

"Winn, I need to talk to you on the roof."

 _'Why!? Why does it have to be the roof!?'_ "The...roof?"

She ran off and I followed her. Once she was standing in the middle of the helipad I couldn't help the feeling of gut wrenching fear. Not just because of the heights, but what could she need to say...on a damn roof!?

"Hey, whatever you have to say...can you make it quick...I'm not really into being this high up."

"Okay, um, Winn? I'm going to tell you something about me that only three people in my life know about. Can I trust you?"

 _'Wow, I've never seen her like this before...'_ "Yeah, yeah...of course."

"Good, um...I just really want someone to be excited for me. Right, um...how do I...Um...there is something about me that for most of my life I've run from it...but last night I embraced who I am and I don't want to stop."

 _'Oh my god...'_ "Oh my god you're a lesbian! This is why you're not into me! Kara, this is great...!"

"I'm not gay!" _'Oh...then what could she possibly mean!?' "I'm...I'm her..." 'Her...who? The one for me?'_ and as if she could read my mind..."The woman who saved the plan!"

 _'And...I've been punked.'_ "Right okay..." I start to walk away but I see her walk closer to the edge. _'Oh God no...No!'_ "Kara, what are you doing?" _'STOP!'_ "Hey Kara get away from the ledge, you're going to get hurt!" I watch her turn to me and fall backwards. I feel a piece of me shatter and I feel nothing but a spine twisting fear inside of me as I run to the ledge. "KARA! HEY!" and then I see her fly above me and land on the helipad and a piece of my soul returns to my body. I feel so relieved I start to try and hold back the tears of joy that my best friend didn't actually kill herself. "You're...you're her!"

She looked at me with a look of relief and gave a heavy and breathless sigh. "Yup."

After realizing that she _was indeed_ the girl who saved a plane I had to make her a costume immediately. When she tried on the first one and wasn't impressed I'd have to agree. It was too revealing...but once she walked out in the other one and I looked up at her I felt my heart jump into my throat as I stood and kept staring at her. She started to take her glasses off and...yup my heart definitely stopped. "Wow, you look really pretty without your glasses." _'Both your heart AND your brain stopped. Good going Winn.'_

"Winn." She smiled at me and both my heart and brain restarted.

"So, um to be a superhero you need a crime..."

After a few test runs and a few bad results over the past week we sat together on the couch eating her favorite ice cream and watching her favorite musical, The Wizard of Oz.

She is leaning up against the peft side of my chest but not fully on it and I caught her singing some bits of somewhere over the rainbow _'Wow, she has an...amazing voice.'_ "Your voice is beautiful, Kara."

I felt her tense and saw her blush. "You heard me." She said in an embarrassed tone.

"Supergirl, are you _blushing?_ "

"No!" She pouted and I always knew that when she says no and pouts it really means yes.

"You were. I know you."

"Well, you know a little bit more about me now."

"I'll say. On her first day of work Supergirl ran into me, then she sits across from me, and then I find out that we live down the hall from each other. Not to mention we became friends, and then best friends..." I couldn't help but smile when I remember her words from when I showed her where my apartment was. "Sounds like fate, doesn't it?"

"What if...what if I had more to tell you on the roof, but I was too prpreoccupied with telling you I was supergirl."

"What do you mean?" _'What else would she have to tell me after that? What could be more amazing than the fact I'm best friends with supergirl?'_

"What I mean is...before I saved the plane I had planned to tell you something else...not on the roof but still...I never got around to it."

"W-what is it?"

"I'm afraid that...that you'll hate me after it." She shrank further into herself and I pulled her up just enough to have her look at me. _'Good God those eyes!'_

"There isn't a force in this...or any other world that would _ever_ make me hate..." _'I must've fallen asleep during the movie...There's no way that...'_ And before I can continue that thought I open my eyes to see Kara pulling herself away from my face and smiling nervously. _'She...she K-kissed me. Kara kissed me and I...I'm not saying anything! Speak Winn SPEAK!'_

"Winn? I'm sorry if..."

I put my hand on the back of her neck and I hold her closer to me, but when I finally kiss her my mind gets lost with so many thoughts at once. _'She kissed me. I'm kissing her. She's kissing back. She's smiling while I'm kissing her. My heart is pounding. My heart is skipping so many beats. How long has she wanted to kiss me?'_ And its the last question that has me gently removing my dizzy self from Kara. "H-how long H-have you wanted to...do that?"

"A while now."

I was still dizzy from the kiss but i had to know...I placed my forehead on hers and I took in a deep breath. "H-how long?" I ask once more, trying to sound more coherent than what my brain wanted.

"Would you be mad if I said...since the beginning?"

 _'I think my hearts stopped. I can't breathe. I can barely think...'_ "Um...the beginning?"

"The day we met."

 _'I must've died and gone to heaven when my heart stopped...the beginning. the day we met?'_ "K-Kara...how...why..."

"Remember when I said i believed in fate?" I nod my head for fear of speaking. "Well, I strongly do. It was something my father said one time. He said that if three unique things happen in the same day between the same two people, it means that those two are bound by fate. It's not exactly meant to be in a romantic way but it can lead there. It did with my mother and father, and I think it did with us...that is...if you're alright with me saying...us..."

"Kara Danvers...you kissed me...I kissed you and I am more than happy to be an 'us' I've been in love woth you...for a long time...and I think it started in the beginning too...even if I didn't know it."

"So...to us?" She asked md as she lifted up her hot tea.

"To us...and fate." I hold up mine and the smile on her face continues to make my heart soar...kind of like her over the city...but higher.


End file.
